For My Boys
by MissyKristy
Summary: One-Shot. It's Valentine's Day and Makoto wants to try his hands at making Valentine's chocolates for his teammates. Established Relationship. MakoRinHaru. Don't like? Please do not read.


**A/N**: ahhahahahahah, it's been forever. I'm technically still on hiatus as college has killed me. My friend actually helped me get my inspiration for writing again. And I'd like to dedicate this little fanfiction to the wonderful Elaine(face).

**Another Note:** I am aware this is not how Vday works in Japan, but bear with me. And I am so sad Mako-chan cannot kitchen.

**Disclaimer:** Completely not mines. I am merely a poor college student.

**Warning:** Established relationship, OT3, male/male/male, OOC?, fluff, unBETA'd, etc...

* * *

><p>On this particular day, this day which only comes once a year, Makoto decided it was completely worth his time to skip his classes and spent nearly all day in the home economics room. For such a busy day, Makoto was sincerely surprised to find the home economics room devoid of people. It was a little unsettling but relieving at the same time.<p>

Years before, Makoto had not put too much thought on such a silly celebration such as Valentine's Day but this year was different. Not only did he and his teammates form a nearly unbreakable bond, he was satisfied with his relationship he shared with not only Haruka but Rin as well. Despite their ex-teammate returned from Australia and practically had a falling out with him, Haruka, and Nagisa, the threesome's relationship has only blossomed after the events in the tournament.

Makoto smiled warmly at the memory. He also fondly recalled the moment Rin was torn between loving Haruka and then seeing Haruka already in a relationship with Makoto. While it was devastating to Rin, Makoto found the situation all too amusing and suggested a threesome relationship as they all loved each other dearly. It was a rocky beginning but they are growing stronger with each passing day. Rin has also slept over at Haruka's when he had a break from school and swimming practice. It was a nice life, really.

Makoto sighed as he cut himself again as he tried to chop up some chocolate pieces. He had wanted to make personalized chocolates for his teammates, but he did not think making chocolates was such a hard process. Not only was he hand making these chocolates but he is also trying to incorporate their favorite flavors into these chocolates. Makoto did not know what he was getting into.

"Aaah..." Makoto thought to himself, "was making chocolates always this hard?"

He tried mixing the hard caramel but the thick concoction would not budge. He tried to set it up on a pot of boiling water to speed up the stirring.

"Ah!" Makoto exclaimed as he accidentally grazed the side of the simmering pot.

With a heaved sigh, Makoto extracted his first aid kit and applied on some soothing solution before slapping on another band aid.

"That's the fifth one," Makoto spoke wistfully as he glanced at his band aid littered hand.

Makoto bent down to pick up the bowl of caramel, some that had spilled on the floor, and put the bowl on top of the pot again.

"Rin likes dark chocolate," Makoto mumbled to himself, "maybe I can try to put some mint in it..."

Makoto shuffled around the kitchen trying to find the bottle of mint extract. He knew it was here but had no idea what it looked like. After a good 10 minutes of searching around the cabinets, Makoto produced a small vial of mint extract.

"Ehhh..." Makoto despaired, "will this be enough?"

As Makoto contemplated the amount of mint extract, the caramel began to smoke viciously. After a series of clangs and crashes, Makoto made his way to deal with the slightly runny and crusted caramel. Makoto resolved his moment of uncertainty and began bustling around the kitchen again. He was going to tackle the feat of strawberry flavored chocolates... after he remakes the caramel sauce.

* * *

><p>Haruka has been wondering where his tall boyfriend has been all day. It was like Makoto to just not attend class especially when he went to pick him up from his house that morning. Not giving it further thought, Haruka went to the swim club. It seems they'd have to run practice without their captain.<p>

"HARU-CHAN~" Nagisa waved excitedly at Haruka, but then lowered his arms when he noticed that his taller companion was not by his side like usual.

Haruka walked up to the hyper blonde and the other first-year on the team, Rei.

"Ehh..? Mako-chan is not with you, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, genuinely surprised.

Haruka merely shrugged but he also wondered where their captain was. Right before they made their way to the changing room, another voice joined them.

"Yo," a familiar voice greeted the group.

The three boys turned to look behind them only to see Rin with Gou smiling happily behind him.

"Eh?" they both exclaimed, "Makoto/Makoto-senpai is not here?"

But before anyone could ask any more questions about the captain's whereabouts, a gentle voice broke through the group.

"Minna-san!" Makoto's voice rang out, "sorry for being late."

Haruka noticed the package he was carrying and stared at it, as if to convey all his questions in one look.

"_What is that?" _

"_Who gave it to you?"_

"_Was it a gift from some girl in class?"_

Makoto just smiled his usual sweet smile and announced, "I made chocolates for everyone~"

While Nagisa cheered and Rei began to blush, Haruka and Rin looked at each other a bit hesitantly. From experience, they both knew the taller teen was not gifted in the kitchen.

Makoto quickly distributed the sweets to his teammates and Rin so they could all go on with practice.

"Hai," Makoto pulled out some packaging, "Caramel for Haru, strawberry for Nagisa, hazelnut for Rei, dark choco with mint for Rin, and white choco for Kou-chan."

Despite it's cute and perfect packaging, the content inside was very interesting looking. Everyone hesitated opening their packages, let alone eat these weird lumps of "chocolate."

Nagisa took the first bite.

"Ah. It's..." Nagisa began after he took a bite. Everyone else followed.

No one said a word, but many of them held faces of confusion.

"_Can chocolates have this taste? It tastes... bland?"_ was everyone's thoughts as they each took a bite out of their chocolates.

"Ma-" Rei began to speak but was cut off by Makoto, himself.

"Minna," Makoto spoke gently, albeit a bit solemnly, "they were just some silly treats. Let's get ready for practice. Don't worry too much about them."

But before Makoto closed the door to the clubroom, Haruka spotted the bandages that covered both his hands. As Haruka was about to go after his boyfriend and friend, another hand enclosed his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Haruka looked up at Rin's face and recognized the same guilt in his eyes. The same guilt shared by each of his teammates.

Then Haruka had an idea. He rounded his teammates and whispered out some plans that needed to be carried out. All agreeing, they went after their captain in the club room.

Practice only ran for an hour because it was the end of the week and the weekend was approaching. Just as everyone was about to leave for home, the intercom went off.

"**Tachibana Makoto-kun, please report to the Library Committee."**

His teammates all stared him. He also looked very confused as he was sure he did not have library duty that afternoon. Perhaps he was chosen to take the place of a student who was absent.

With a half attempt of a smile, he waved at his teammates and strode off towards the library.

* * *

><p>Nagisa and Rei both said their "byes" as they take the same bus home. Haruka and Rin walked Gou back to her home before they both went to Haruka's house. From there, they set their plan into motion.<p>

"Oi, Haru," Rin addressed, "what do you plan to make?"

"Mackerel," was the curt response.

Rin sighed in exasperation and draped his arm across Haruka's shoulders.

"Haru," Rin deadpanned, "that's your favorite food. You should make something Makoto likes."

"Makoto is fine with mackerel."

Rin just stared at his blue haired lover.

"Fine," Haruka mumbled, "mackerel and green curry."

Rin let out a small chuckle and kissed the top of Haruka's head before looking through the cabinets trying to find ingredients for Makoto's favorite type of chocolate.

The Nanase kitchen bustled for a good hour before everything was ready and ready to serve. The curry was freshly made and mackerel perfectly prepared as the milk chocolates were chilling in the refrigerator.

"He's going to be home soon," Rin relayed as Haruka ladled three bowls of curry for them.

Haruka just nodded and took off his apron while setting the dining table to look more presentable.

Just then, the door slip opened and Makoto walked in.

"Haru?" Makoto called out, "What's the big emergency?"

Both Haruka and Rin went up to the threshold of the house and tugged on Makoto's hands, leading him towards the dining area where it smelled heavenly.

"This is for you," Haruka simply said.

"For the chocolates," Rin added.

Makoto, for the first time that day, let out a genuine smile and chuckled a bit.

His two lovers also let out small smiles of their own and kissed his cheeks, one on each side.

"_Your milk chocolate is also waiting for you for dessert."_

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

wow, if there are any mistakes, do tell. It is 3:30 am currently and I have a midterm tonight.


End file.
